Lost and Found (Transcript)
Transcript taken in "Lost And Found", Season 2, episode 40, 80th episode overall. Transcript Welcome, What's That Smell? and Bear First Met Harry {Harry was wandering around in front of Bear's front door.} Bear: Ooh. Tell me --- did you have pancakes for breakfast? 'Cause you smell all sweet and "pancakey." Heh heh heh. (inhales deeply) Or maybe you smell this good all the time. Pip and Pop Encounter Harry Harry: I was out by the Duck Pond with my Mom and my brothers and my sisters... Pip: Uh, uh, excuse me, Harry, but actually we kind of call it the Otter Pond. Pop: Yeah. Not that it matters or anything. Pip: Oh. Yeah. Yeah. It's just a name. Lost, You Will Find Your Way and What Do You Think? {The word "Lost" appears below it.} Bear: Wow. Lost. It can be a very serious word. Harry: Yeah. Bear: Lost. You know, lots of things get lost. Like, um, you could lose a mitten. Or you could lose your favorite toy. Bear and Tutter Saw Harry Eating Sandwiches {Bear makes himself jump after seeing Tutter.} Tutter: Bear, I don't know if you know this, but there's a duck over there and --- and he's eating all our sandwiches! Bear: Oh yeah, I know. That's Harry. Tutter: Hairy? No, I wouldn't say hairy, Bear. Feathery, definitely, but not hairy. Oh, and hungry. Very hungry! Calling Lois / Ojo's Missing Her Snow Bear Again {The stock footage "Lost Thing" is shown.} Shadow's Story Bear: That Ojo. She's-- {interrupted by a girly laugh} Did you hear that? {sticks his head and looks around} That sounds like Shadow. But I think she's upstairs. {goes upstairs} {Cut to: Upstairs Hallway} Bear: And that's Shadow, alright. Maybe if we look real hard, and sing a song, she'll definitely appear. Ready? {starts to sing} Oh, where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? {Camera begins panning} Where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? {runs to the lens} Where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? Where could Shadow be? {camera stops panning} Shadow! {pushes the house aside, Shadow appears on the left wall} Bear: Shadow, there you are. Shadow: Of course I'm here. What is exactly the way YOU are lost? Bear: {scratches his forehead} You can't argue for that, Shadow. But do you have a story for us today? Shadow: Why certainly, Bear. Let us see what other tales do to be lost. Just watch. Harry Comes Up with a Plan / Finding His Mom Mama Duck: Oh, Mr. Bear. You certainly are wonderful bear. So big, so strong, so kind, so wonderful, so full of fur. How can I ever thank you? Bear: You don't have to. It was my pleasure, really. And it's just Bear. Mama Duck: Oh, I must kiss you! I must give this big bear a kiss. Luna's Day of Getting Lost / The Goodbye Song {Cut to: Attic} Bear: Ah, the attic. Isn't it great? Sometimes I like to come up and just look out at the stars. It's also where I talk to a special friend. Let's see if we can find her. {goes to the balcony} Ah, There she is. Hello, Luna. Luna: Hello, Bear. And How was your day in The Big Blue House? Bear: Well, Pip and Pop found a duck name Harry, who couldn't find his family. He was lost. Luna: Oh, my. What happened? Bear: Well, he stayed with us for a little bit, until his Mom showed up. Luna: Oh, I'm certainly glad everything turned out okay. I'll bet he was happy to see his Mom. Bear: He sure was. And he was a very brave little duck too. But he had a good time while he was here. In fact everyone liked him so much, we invited him back for a visit in the spring. Luna: Oh, that's wonderful. You know, Bear, I learned a long time ago that if you get lost, it's important to stay where you are until your family or friends find you. Bear: Hmm. True, Luna, true. Luna: Well, I'd better get back up in the night sky. Some nighttime traveler might need my light to help them find their way home. Bear: Well, Luna, before you go, would you sing The Goodbye Song with me? Luna: I would love to, Bear. {They sing The Goodbye Song, it shows a four clip montage} Bear: Bye, now. Well, Thanks for visiting The Big Blue House. I hope you had fun. Bye. {Bear switches off} Oh. {switches the lamp back on.} And by the way, Like Luna said if you ever got lost, stay where you are and wait for your family and friends to find you. I'll see you soon. Bye.Category:Season 2 Transcripts Category:Transcripts